


Dance with despair - A danganronpa fan-series

by Kyoanime3



Category: Danganronpa, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoanime3/pseuds/Kyoanime3
Summary: Danganronpa; Dance with despair is a fanmade project based on the series danganronpa.  The 13 ultimate students wake up in an abandoned hotel with no memory of how they got there, they are soon introduced to Monokitsu, A multicolored fox robot Who explains why they are in the hotel and the outside situation. The hotel's systems are then hacked by a mysterious person who forces them into a killing gameThis is the written adaptation of our upcoming video series of the same name If you are interested in helping with the videos pls click here https://discord.gg/FH56E5C





	Dance with despair - A danganronpa fan-series

**Author's Note:**

> We are not associated with Spike Cunsoft in any way, We were just inspired by their work.

Hope’s peak academy, A school for talented youth from around the world, a school of hope and future, At least that's what we all believed. Unfortunately, all hope was shattered when, I Tengan Kamatari, the Ultimate Choreographer and my classmates went on a school trip that all went wrong.

“Hey, Kane, Here he is, Tengan can you hear me? A female voice said to me” 

I awaken from my deep unconscious state to see my best friend, Chino Ogai, and a man I didn't recognize hovering above me with a look of confusion and worry.

I sit myself up from the floor and look at the 2  
“C-chino, what happened?”

“I don't know, We just woke up here with no idea of why. I don't even have enough clues to form a theory.” Chino says.  
I chuckle at this, seems like the same Chino I have come to love, platonically that is.  
I then turn towards the unknown man with us with a nervous tone.

“Um, May I get your name?” I ask him, hoping my tone doesn’t sound too nervous.

“It’s Kanemaru Hogai, the Ultimate playwright. And who are you?” He asks me in return. 

“Its T-Tengan K-kamatari, Ultimate Choreographer. I believe you already know Chino?”

“Yes, I am already acquainted with her.”

As we were finishing up introductions we heard a voice through an overhead speaker.  
“All students report to the lobby please!” a somewhat robotic voice said.  
Being compelled to follow these orders, Kanemaru, Chino and I made our way to the hotel lobby.  
We walk into what we thought was the lobby and was greeted to the sounds of 10 other people.

“So you darlings finally made it!” A female voice said in a flirty tone

“‘Bout time if you ask me!”

“Calm down everyone.”

I started to get nervous and try to exit, But Chino reaches out and stops me

“Tengan you can't leave yet we get some answers first,” She says in her stubborn voice

“O-ok”, I complied, Having no other choice

“Finally, now does anyone have any idea what the fuck is happening? , 

I turn around and see a tall young man with a fierce look on their scarred face

“Now I overheard that girl over there say your name was Tengan, Correct?”

“That's correct s -sir,” I say in a scared voice.

Was he trying to interrogate me?

“Now then Tengan, What is your involvement in our entrapment here?”

Tengan - “E-entrapment!?

I feel my body go into shock, Entrapment? , Are they saying we're trapped here!

“Kogane, leave them alone, The spirits are telling me he’s not involved in this”

“Oh bloody hell, If anyone has anything useful to our current situation tell us now, “ Kanemaru said, obviously fed up with these people

As soon as kanemaru said that, What looked like a fox popped out of the ground

“A fox?” , What is a fox doing here? I asked

“Is that cute fox here to spy on us? , Did the government set this up?”Chino asked

Seems like Chino is onto another crazy theory of hers, however, this one may not be out of the question

“Ok, Looks like everyone’s here! , So let's get started with the introductions, First off I'm Monokitsu, Hope's Peak Academy sent me here to supervise this class on this trip.” The fox said

What trip, and why don't we remember each other?

“Now, I know you all have questions, but those I will answer later, but first, since it seems you guys don't know each other, I want you to introduce yourselves to each other

Everyone turns to me, seems they want me to go first.

“I'm Tengan Kamatari, The Ultimate choreographer”

Chino then decides to go after me

“Hi everyone, I'm Chino Ogai, the ultimate conspiracy theorist!”  
.  
” ...Kanemaru Hogai, Ultimate playwright”

I'm Ozawa Raku, I'm the ultimate fashion designer, Hope I can get to know you darlings better;). The girl with the flirty voice said

We then turn to the young girl with the music case

Oh, you want my name, Didn't think you would notice someone like me, Its Jissoji Nanami and I'm the ultimate cellist.

The girl with the flower crown goes next

Suppose I should introduce myself, I-am Seki Arisa, the ultimate Botanist

Hi, Y’all, I'm Nashio Tsurmatsu, And I'm the ultimate demolition expert. A tall man in all black exclaims

We then notice the man who interrogated us earlier introduce themselves  
Huh, I'm surprised you don't know my name by now, In that case, I will tell you, It's Kogane Teijo, I'm the Ultimate Intelligence Analyst

Intelligence Analyst, that explains why they were interrogating me earlier

-Hey hey I'm Tani Daisuke, The ultimate parody artist, I can make a parody out of anything, A young male with long purple hair introduces himself as

They sound familiar, maybe I watched some of their videos?

The young lady with a vintage look introduces herself net

I'm Nishi Wattan, The writer of horror podcast all over

\- ..I'm Tahara Wako, Ultimate Herpetologist, The man with a snake on their shoulder says in a shy voice

Isn't that the study of snakes, T-that's cool” I tell them

They look at me with a confused look

Huh, you don't think my talent is weird?

They seem insecure about their talent, I decide not to push it further

Oh, Hi there I'm Chiyuki Yoshida, and I love to build robots, That's what makes me the ultimate roboticist, The Girl with the mechanical arm exclaims

“ Why am I not surprised you mortals can't tell my name, I'm Kunieda Norie, Ultimate Occultist, A female said in a loud voice

Occultist, Does that mean she does sacrifices, better keep away from her

“Ok now that we are done with introductions, I shall explain this place and this program, So the academy---”

Monokitsu was then cut off by a voice coming from the rooms tv monitor, there was static for a moment before a masked face appears on the screen

“Hello Class 45A, I am MM, I hope you find this place to your liking? If so Then TO BAD , if not then YAY ME , Now I'm sure you have many questions about this place and your situation , Well all will be explained now , Now you will notice all the outside doors are locked, trapping you here, You will also find that your cell phones have been taken . Well, there is no escape from this place and no contact with the outside. so welcome to your new home. Although there is one option for your escape, which is your very own Killing Game!!

Killing game!! , No escape, what they are talking about!

MM Continues to speak  
If you get away with killing one of your friends/classmates that are also trapped here, you may leave, If not, there will be a very special punishment waiting for you!”

Monokitsu speaks up at this point, with a tone of confusion “What! , This was not approved by Hope’s Peak!

WE Are NOT WITH THAT IDIOTIC ACADEMY, I AM MY OWN BEING, YOU IDIOT OF A FOX”

All of us then witness 2 robotic hands come out of the wall and restrains Monokitsu

“Now we shall continue in peace, Now Each of you received what we like to call a MM tablet, Open them now for the Rules of this game.

Rule 1 - Students may reside only within the Hotel. Leaving is unacceptable at all times.

Rule 2 - When a murder is committed in the Hotel, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule 3-: If the killer (hereafter referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.

Rule 4 If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime

Rule 5 - Your MM Tablets are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them.

Rule 6 - Students have free rein to explore the Hotel as they see fit.

Rule 7 - Students who violate these rules will be Punished by MM

Rule 8 - More rules will be added when necessary

I shall leave you to your own devices now, So go out there and start killing!

The monitor screen turns to black and MM goes offline

“K-Kill each other?”

“They have a lot of nerves saying something like that ‘round here”

“What type of situation did I bloody get into”

“This whole game has to be a government made conspiracy”

It was at this moment we all came to realize, Our entire Trip, and possibly our lives changed forever


End file.
